


murder on the hogwarts express

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Dark Ginny Weasley, Disturbing Themes, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Express, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, References to Clue | Cluedo, Smut, Some Humor, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a Agatha Christie style 1920s murder fic ! updated when possible</p><p>summary: when murder strikes on the Hogwarts express its up to detective harry potter to save the day<br/>who's the murderer ?</p><p>his fic is rated explicit because it's  murder fic duh ! oh and it is likely to contain other<br/>explicit themes as I just cant stop writing smut haha enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the hogwarts express

it was a hot and sunny day the day of june 18th 1922 to be exact the birds were singing and the steam train was ready on all accounts it should have been the most  
perfect day to travel but no lurking in amongst you and me a killer is hiding in plain sight my name is harry potter and I was there to solve the murder of narcissia  
malfoy the dead ex of Lucius malfoy it was strange really when I think back the clues were right there hidden in plain sight and yet the killer thought they could hide ?

harry was waiting at the platform when the life changing events started happening.............


	2. and so the murders begin....

harry heard a scream "ahhhhhhh" he ran over it was Minerva mcgonnagal she was dead but why ? it was obviously something to do with narcissias death ? but how

he looked up and saw the worst and best thing he could have right there was a gorgeous platinum blond draco malfoy. utter sex god and .....sadly a suspect for this case and now Minerva's as well draco looked up and stared right at harrys eyes with a smirk harry thought he was gonna die from the speed his heart was pounding he snapped out of it before mentally kicking himself focus do not think about that he sighed why did he always want the difficult ones he probably wasn't even gay or interested he was a malfoy it would have been in the news.....but then again he has a name to upkeep no chances are he's happily married with kids so DEFFINATLY  
off limits .....but then if he was....what harm could a boy do ? he smirked to himself and got on the train he wandered if he could sit in the same compartment as malfoy for work purposes only of course he was a professional he could interrogate him...or end up snogging him senseless oh who was he kidding he did NOT want malfoy for work purposes and he was seriously thinking about crossing the boundary between business and pleasure he shook the thought out of his head before  
walking into dracos compartment and sat down opposite him draco looked up from his paper and smirked when he saw harry but went back to reading harry too had a paper and did the same thing in silence for two whole minutes looking at the other sneakily when they thought the other wouldn't notice but they did

they spoke at the same time and laughed putting the papers down harry awkwardly put his hand out "detective harry potter im working on your mothers case"

draco smirked he obviously knew who draco was he accepted harrys hand shake and it felt like fire "draco malfoy you obviously knew that though ive heard all about you in the papers I must say your good" draco smirked

harry blushed and looked down before looking back up "thanks" he said not meeting malfoys gaze

"well I never your shy your really not what you seem it would be nice to get to know you a little better don't you think ?" malfoy said with a false innocence on his face  
and small smirk still playing at his lips 

was he flirting ? harry smirked slightly himself now and nodded slowly 

"sure" he kept the flirty pretense for all of two seconds before saying 

"so where were you the night of the 13th"

draco smiled "really ? your gonna do this now that wasn't what I meant when I said what I did"

harry pretended to not know what he meant "oh wasn't it shame with detectives getting to know someone when sitting infront of a suspect means  
interrogation for you and no answers to your questions from me so where were you cause I can sit here all day and wait "

draco looked at him with amused intrigue before nodding 

"I was playing cards in the drawing room at the manor with a man called tom riddle and my now stepmother ginny weasely I mean I went to school with her for goodness sake  
its creepy"

harry chuckled "yes I can imagine"

tbc.....


	3. Draco's allibi

"So you were with your step mother and tom riddle , ok so what did you do after that"

"Well I sat in the gardens for a few hours and then ate dinner and popped out and came back to bed"

"Popped out where exactly ?" Harry asks

Draco bites his lip and goes red

"It is important information so we get to the bottom of this case mr malfoy isn't that what you want ?"

Draco nods "alright, but if I'm asked I can't say ok ?"

Harry looks at him reluctantly and nods 

Draco sighs "my now ex boyfriends we broke up two days ago"

Harry nods and jots it down "for how long ?"

"Two , three hours max" draco replies

"And what where you doing ?"

Draco goes red again before clearing his throat "err , being intimate" he said looking down awkwardly   
and scratching his head

Harry nodded "ok , so that's you done for now I'll get back to you" 

Good , he does swing my way then Well at least that answered my question   
but now he's got me thinking about him doing things which I really shouldn't think about a suspect ugh damn Malfoy harry thought

Malfoy nods 

"Can we just chat normally now it's an awful long trip and I have nothing better to do"

"Sure" harry giggled 

Draco smiled shyly 

Oh my god he smiled HE SMILED oh my gosh that smile I'm dead I'm dead I've died and gone to heaven oh why do you do this life putting me in this situation , I have to get outta here before I end up having him right here right now on the train no stop it pull yourself together harry 

Harry shook the thought out of his head 

"So err what do you wanna talk about" harry asked

Draco shrugs "lets get to know each other" he said with a mischevious smirk and reaching over to touch Harry's hand 

Harry looked down at there hands , gulped and looked up before nodding not trusting himself to speak 

"Good" draco replied pulling back and moving his hand off Harry's own 

"So where did you wanna start" 

Draco raised his eyebrows in suprise "favourite colour"

"Red"

Draco nods

"Yours ?" Harry asks 

"Green , the exact shade of your eyes actually" draco replied 

Harry blushed and nodded dismissively 

"Favourite food" draco asked

"Treacle tart"

Oh he likes sweet stuff does he ? Game on I can do sweet ! Draco thought

"Oh , right so your a fan of sweet things"

Harry nodded

"I have a new cologne I wanted an opinion actually , come here a minute" 

Harry shifted uncomfortably 

"I ...I don't think that's a good idea"

"Oh come on please" draco begged

Harry got up and sat on the table infront of Malfoy 

Draco approached , and his scent hit harry like a bomb it was so ......enticing and now he thought about it totally natrual with no hint of cologne but before he could complain help draco pressing his soft lips on his eagerly 

He went wide eyed and pulled away "sorry but I'm not gonna jeapordize this case your a suspect and , and I'm the detective this can't happen we can't happen ....ever"

 

Draco sat back and nodded slowly at least he didn't say he didn't like me draco thought 

 

They spent the rest of the two hour trip in silence

Oh merlin what was he gonna do

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment id love to hear from you I hoipe you liked this chapter sorry its so short its just a  
> introductory chapter it will pick up soon I promise 
> 
> enjoy x the fanfiction cookie monster


End file.
